Le Nouvel Espoir
by I'm Miss World
Summary: HIATUS AU Indentured servitude was supposed to be her way out, her way to freedom. Unfortunately the new hope wasn't what it seemed. And of course we all know what happened in Salem all those years ago... R/OC T/OC P/K C/S
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a story co written by **Skyyryder**, **Bookworm since birth**, **sentrosi4** and **myself**. It's very different from any of the other Covenant stores on this site. First of all, it's AU, where the Sons and other characters from the movie live in the mid to late 1600's. There are character pictures in my profile of the OC's introduced in this chapter. If you don't know what an indentured servant is, it's someone who agrees by contract to work for someone for a number of yeas in exchange for their trip to America being paid. Fo more details check Wikipedia. We're trying to make this as historically accurate, excluding the magic, as possible So there will be both sexual and physical abuse in this story. You've been warned if that's not your thing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Le Novel Espoir  
Prologue**

In the port city of Le Havre, France, a carriage was making its way down the dusty streets. It was taking a group of girls to the ship _Le Nouvel Espoir_ to become indentured servants in America. All the occupants were deathly quiet, some praying, some worrying, some hoping, all contemplating what their new life was soon to become.

One girl was looking out at the scenery. She had never been out of her birthplace of Orléans, France before this. When they first entered the city it looked a lot like where she lived in Orléans. The houses were rundown, the people dirty, and she could tell it was the slums.

Then as they traveled farther in, the houses became more and more grand. The girl was awestruck. The site was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She took it as a sign that her life was finally getting better. Then they traveled back out of the lavish area and back into the slums on the other side of the city by the docks. The girl should have taken that as a sign but nevertheless she was determined that her life was changing for the better.

As it started to rain, the carriage driver coaxed more speed out of his beaten down horses, not caring how the passengers where getting bruises from the cramped space, shaking and rattling. All he thought about was getting home to his wife and a warm bed. He finally saw the docks and pulled up in front of a stern looking woman and the burly ship Capitan.

The girls in the carriage filled out one by one. The last girl out was the same girl who had been studying the scenery, hope in her heart. As she stepped out, her foot slipped and she fell into the mud. She quickly got back up but the mud had already seeped into her already wet clothes. "Idiot, attente au-dessus de leur." The stern lady told them to wait by the docks.

As the young girl waited, she listened to the stern lady and the Capitan talk. She was giving him names and ages in English which he was writing down to serve as a record of the passengers on board the ship. When the young girl heard her name she leaned forward trying to make sense of what they were saying but could not understand the foreign tongue. "This ones name is Lilliana Rousseau, thirteen-- almost fourteen years old, an orphan from Orléans."

When they were finished talking, they were directed by the Captain to board the ship. Lilliana, or Lily as she was often called, was confused. She was going to America to get a better life and like the naive 13 year old she was, she thought people would start treating her better right away. After all she was going to the land where dreams came true. Her ship was a testament to that. _Le Novel Espoir_; the New Hope was her ticket out.

It was uncomfortable and cramped in this ship. She managed to find a space between two of the woman passengers and stayed put for most of the duration of travel. Lily took a slow and even breath. The first thing she could determine upon this vessel was the smell. It was something awful, mild, but forever lingering within the air.

They stopped for a while at a port so that more people could come onto the ship. They were all relatively the same. Some old, but not enough to be called incompetent. Most were young, some very young. Almost children. Though you wouldn't call them such. There was no joy in these youthful eyes; the innocence had left from them long ago.

Some people were crying, some rationing out food, hiding it with caution lest their last scraps vanish before their eyes, and others were talking amongst themselves, but Lily couldn't understand the majority of them. Most looked sickly, either from some sort of illness or from lack of nutrition. Probably both. You could see it on their skin. They looked as though death was imprinted on them.

Lily rested her back against the hard wooden wall. It was cold, but the cramped space provided some warmth from the huddled people next to her. Her knees drew up and she wrapped her arms around herself, the only form of comfort she could get in this mess.

Her eyes swept through the cramped vessel. Two big brown eyes stared back at her before they flickered away nervously. A girl was slouched opposite of her, her arms hugged tightly in the thin fabric wrapped around her. Lily didn't pay particular attention to her clothing; it was her face she was drawn to. Not in the good sense. Her skin was a pasty and almost translucent white, sweat making locks of her hair stick to her face. Her youthful eyes scanned the ship and its passengers in both fear and suspicion. She looked almost out of her mind. In fact, Lily concluded so as the girl began mumbling to herself, something that she did not understand. Lily wanted to comfort the young woman, but feared that she would jump off the boat, shrieking in fear if she came anywhere near her.

They made another stop, into another port. Floods of people rushed into the ship, a lot more than Lily thought would even fit into the boat before it sank. There were so many people. Most, as she caught sight of them, looked weak and worn. She had begun to stare more openly at the young woman opposite of her, but as more people rushed in from the port, she could no longer see her, and so she stared at her hands instead.

The trip to her new life was long and arduous. Time seemed at a snail pace, but Lily was determined to shut it out from her mind and imagine what possibilities this new land would bring to her.

It was only when the ship stopped and people flooded out to their final destination that she spotted the brown-eyed girl. Her back towards Lily as she lay on her side huddled into a ball, the thin clothing wrapped around her body. As Lily went closer the mild smell became stronger. She breathed with her mouth to lessen the stench.

Lily peered over at the girl, ringlets of hair covering her face as she slept. Her hand came out tentatively to nudge the girl, wake her up and tell her that they arrived.

She rolled over toward Lily, her lips parted and big brown eyes frozen.

Lily's hands snapped over her mouth, stumbling backwards, her eyes wide with horror as tears stung at her eyes.

Dead.

Lily shut her eyes, wanting to give anything in the world not to see her as a lifeless girl. Her body was stiff, stuck in its curled up position. What was strange was the color. The blood from her skin seemed to seep, sink to the bottom, coloring one half of her face and body a strange bruised red shade and leaving the other side a pale white, almost gray.

Dead.

What scared Lily most were her eyes. Her eyes were so strange, glassed over, distant, yet focused. She could swear the girl was staring at her, slowly moving, little by little, toward her. Lily stumbled over her feet as she moved away from the body, biting her lip to prevent from screaming.

The brown-eyed girl was dead.

Her mouth looked as though it was moving, as though she were still mumbling to herself. Lily had half a mind in believing that she would jump up and attack her, like some creature of the undead.

She rushed to the outside of the ship, sucking the air in her lungs as she tried not to be sick. Lily gripped the railing, staring out at the land ahead. Bile rose to her throat, but she kept it at bay. Each time she blinked, the vision of dead eyes peered back at her, imprinted into her mind.

Lily scolded herself, her only means of keeping composed. She rationalized the situation, knowing all to well that the girl was sick, that she had no chance surviving such a long journey. Her heartbeat began to recede, but the horror of what she had seen was still lingering within her mind. She stood straight, but woozily, eyes scanning the ship with determination to get to the exit.

As she walked down the deck she had to cover her hand to prevent herself gagging from the stench of it all. There were dead people, dead bodies around the ship. Most of the survivors walked down without a second glance back. Dead was dead. But some stayed behind; those mourning until they were torn away from their deceased loved ones. Her eyes fixed on the area she was determined to be in order to avoid the pain of seeing any more dead eyes staring up at her. The sound of sobbing snapped her gaze to the left. A young boy cried as he clung to the body of what Lily assumed to be his mother. She pried her eyes away; her brow scrunched as she fought her tears and walked off the ship.

How terrible this life was, and yet, it was only the beginning.

Lily's eyes scanned through the port, assessing the survivors of the journey. Not as many as she knew there were in the beginning. At least half of what she thought should be here. The rest had not survived; she was one of the few that were lucky.

Immediately the journey's survivors were rounded up and divided into groups. Noticeably, the groups were mixed with those who looked strong, those who looked healthy, those who looked weak and those who looked nearly deceased. Lily wasn't the strongest looking of the girls in her group; she was a bit skinny, but she was one of the healthier looking and younger ones.

Men yelled to each other around her. The port was loud and bustling as she followed the group of about fifteen into the wagon of a carriage. The group all sat, squeezed together so they would all fit. It was amazing the horse drawn vehicle could even move. People gawked at the passengers as they passed though the port town of Gloucester.

Travel was long, but not nearly as long as most of the other carriages that had left the port in Gloucester, for Ipswich was the destination of this load and that was only the next town over. The trip was bumpy and one of the boys vomited, sick from the continuous motion, but in a little fewer than two days the wagon arrived at its destination.

The passengers were lined up outside of the wagon, tied together by ropes to ensure no one would run away to try and get a free trip to America. Lily stood between a tall boy with brown hair that fell into his eyes and a very thin girl with hair dark as a moonless sky. The girl was one of the ones who looked as if their time was nearly up, sickly pale and emaciated.

Lily gasped as a bad tempered looking woman grabbed her chin harshly and inspected her, muttering to herself before shaking her head, releasing Lily's face and moving on down the line. They were being displayed like objects for sale.

"A right cow that woman was," the boy next to her whispered, but Lily just looked up at him confused, not having any idea what his words meant.

The boy's hazel eyes smiled at her and he went to open his mouth again, but halted once Lily's face was again grabbed, this time by a large, glove clad hand. The glove was formal, that of a high class man and she looked up into the azure eyes of the owner.

"How old are you, girl?" the man questioned. Lily became nervous. She just stared. "Are you a mute?"

"Excuse me sir, but I don't believe she speaks English." The man's attention turned to the boy who stood next to Lily and she sighed when the man removed his hand from her face.

"Je ne comprends pas," she said, unsure how else to answer besides saying she didn't understand in the only language she knew. The man looked back at her, eyeing her curiously.

The man gestured with his hand to the supervisor, a gruff looking cockney man. He came over from where he was making a contract exchange for a tall, muscular boy to an elderly looking farmer. "What can I help ya with Governor?"

"You're a man of the seas. Tell me, do you speak French?"

"Sure do." The Governor nodded and gestured to Lily once again.

"What's this one's age?" The cockney man looked at her and spoke the first words Lily had understood in what felt like forever.

"Tu as quel âge?" Lily looked up at the bi-lingual man, delighted to finally be able to understand what someone was saying. She saw her neighboring boy chuckle.

"Quatorze, monsieur," the timid girl replied.

"She's fourteen. Governor Abbot, I'll be honest with yer. Some of these people ain't gonna last the night. This one's probably the best girl we've got 'ere in this lot." The Governor contemplated his decision before looking over at the withered girl beside Lily. He seemed to nod to himself, then turn to the boy next to Lily.

"And you boy?"

"Rhys Bowen sir. I'll be nineteen in half a year and I'm a hard worker with a strong back," the boy sold himself. The Governor raised his eyebrows and a small smirk crept onto his face.

"Very well then. I'll take the boy and the French girl. Four yeas each."

Lily had been released from the ropes that bound her to the other potential servants; the boy beside her had been let go as well. The supervisor had spit out instructions at them, though she hadn't understood a word that was spoken.

She followed the taller, older boy that had tried to speak to her earlier, her head down staring at the tattered shoes that adorned her small feet. The Governor lead the two to a large home that was fit for such a title and showed them to their quarter.

"You are to report to me at dawn for your duties," The Governor stated before slamming the door shut behind him.

Rhys stared over at the petite girl who sat down on the small cot bed that was against one of the walls in the shrinking room. She had a beautiful face, he noted, taking a seat on the cot opposite of hers.

"What's your name?" He asked her, knowing full well that she couldn't understand him. He had to grab her attention somehow.

Lily looked up at the handsome creature that sat before her. He was remarkably good looking; pools of hazel stared at her, thin pink lips pulled firmly over white teeth as he smiled at her. She wished she could understand what he was saying to her, but as an orphan, she hadn't the luxury many other French children were accustomed to.

Rhys watched carefully as she inspected him. Her bright green eyes surveyed every part of his build, from his face, to his torso, to his legs. He had done the same to her, and wondered what she was thinking.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" He decided to speak slower, sound out the words he was trying to get through to her.

Lily tried to register the unfamiliar words in her head. Did any of it sound familiar to her? Had she heard them before? Her eyebrows came together, showing her confusion, her pink lips pursed as she tried to figure it out.

"My name is Rhys…" Rhys figured that maybe introducing himself would make her understand a bit better. If this failed, he wasn't sure how he'd get her name.

Lily's ears perked up, she could make out Rhys, and she had met a boy once, while in her orphanage, named Rhys. Was that what he was trying to find out? All he wanted was her name.

"Je m'appelle Lilliana." She smiled briefly glad that she understood him.

Rhys smiled; she had understood what he was asking, thank goodness. He had tried to communicate with her again, but it was no use, the language barrier was too much for him to take in at once. He was in a foreign place, with a foreign girl, and was going to have to spend the next four years of his life working for his own freedom.

At dawn Rhys and Lily were standing outside of the Abbott home, the cockney man from the day previous was there to interpret for Lilliana and a few others who's first language wasn't English. He wasn't the only face that greeted them that morning. The man who had taken them home the day previous was standing with an older woman and three kids.

The young man standing beside her introduced himself, as the Governor introduced his family. Lilliana sat dumbstruck until the man that was standing off away from the family interpreted what he was saying.

The man that had brought them home was Governor Ewan Abbot, the woman was his wife, Lara Abbot, and the three younger people were their children. The eldest, Aaron, then Grace and finally the youngest was Rowen.

Lilliana stared at the young man who stood, dark curly brown hair that fell gracefully around a pointed nose, thin mouth and tantalizing azure eyes. She felt his eyes on her; they were taking her in, wandering over her body as he licked his lips.

Perhaps it wouldn't be terrible here after all.

The missus shooed the children off in to the house as Governor Abbott went over the contracts that the man to his right was holding. After Governor Abbot was done talking she watched as Rhys signed the contract hurriedly, then he was given his duties for the day.

Lily watched carefully as he glanced back at her and was shooed off towards the stables. Lilliana stared up at the man that was speaking to her, the Governor's interpreter; he was explaining to her what she would be doing.

She would be keeping house for the Abbot's, cooking, watching after the smaller children, and doing any of the light physical labor that was needed around the house. She looked down at the contract as a pen was shoved in to her hand.

"Quatre ans," the man told her.

Four years.

She would be attending to them for four years. Four years and she could have her freedom. She had heard horror stories from many of the orphans in France about America, about the way they abused their help, sometimes even killed or raped them.

Swallowing hard she looked up in to the hard face of the Governor; he didn't seem like a bad man. She put the point of the quill to the paper and signed her name, carefully. She handed the pen over as the interpreter told her to 'Go on now.'

Lily started towards the house, glancing back as the Governor talked to the man briefly before heading her way. She saw a glint in his eye that didn't seem pleasant; she pushed forward and saw the Abbot's sitting at the handmade table in the kitchen.

Rowen was banging his small fists on to the table, Grace was screaming at the top of her lungs, words coming out of her mouth that Lily just did not understand, and Aaron… she watched him carefully. He was sitting at the table, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her again.

Lara Abbot was yelling in her direction, what she was saying, Lily couldn't understand. The Governor came in behind her, saying something to his wife, which shut her up. He nudged her towards the stove and pointed to it. They wanted her to cook; they were all waiting on her to make them breakfast, to do their dirty work.

It was then she realized that she had just signed away her life.


	2. Chapter 1: A Simple Touch

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant

**Authors:** Bookworm since birth, sentrosi4, SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing! Keep them coming!

* * *

**Le Nouvel Espoir**

**Chapter 1: A Simple Touch**

Three had passed since Lily had arrived in America. She was now seventeen and a little less than a year away from being free of the Abbots. Though slightly broken, with the help of Rhys and exposure to the language, she was able to learn English. Life had been hard living in Ipswich. Treated no better than a beggar, Lily had to get through each day remembering every dinner cooked, child looked after, horse groomed, area of the house cleaned, and job completed meant that she was that much closer to being free.

On this March day Lily was watching Rowen and Grace play outside. _'They seem so young and carefree,'_ thought Lily. They didn't have a care in the world. Their life was set for them, being children of the Governor of Ipswich. Lily knew that it wasn't right to be envious but she couldn't help the longing to be like these kids.

Lily always loved the times when she was watching the children outside. It was the one time where she could just sit and relax, even if only for a short while. The outdoors had a calming effect on her.

Today was no different. She had been sent outside to watch the children while Aaron talked with Annabelle, the banker's daughter, inside. Lily knew it was inappropriate for them to be left alone while Mr. and Mrs. Abbot were at a friends house, but Aaron had assured her it was okay. After all, it was Aaron, and he would never do anything inappropriate.

As Lily sat on a tree stump and thought, the neighbor's son walked up. Mr. Garwin was a prominent lawyer and his son, Reid Garwin, was the same age as Aaron and the two were friends.

Reid walked up the road to the Abbot house and when he saw Lily outside with the kids he knew what his friend was doing inside with the pretty Annabelle Smith. He knew Lily was outside with orders to not let anyone inside the house. Reid was always mischievous and he saw this as an opportunity to have a little fun.

When Reid walked up Lily's heart skipped a beat. With his platinum blond hair, devilish blue eyes, and teasing smirk Reid could certainly cause a girl's heart to throb. She got a little nervous and wondered what he was doing here. Lily hoped he didn't want to go inside. Aaron told her not to let anyone in but did one of his close friends count?

"Good morning Grace. Good morning Rowen... Lily." Reid greeted the trio when he arrived at the gate.

"Bonjour Monsieur Reid. Pardonnez-moi, but what are you doing here? Do you need to see Monsieur Aaron? You cannot, he is in the house. He said he didn't want to be disturbed. Do you think he meant you?" Lily always rambled when she was nervous. It was a habit considering she was usually very quiet but talking to Reid she just couldn't seem to stop. Not that making girls nervous was something he wasn't used to, which is why he smirked. He also found the flush on her cheeks and her accent quite charming.

"No need to panic. I don't think he meant me. You don't mind if I just go in, do you?" Reid replied.

"Ummm. Now that I think about I do think he meant everybody. Do you mind waiting for a short while s'il vous plaît?"

Reid put a hand up to his chin and tapped it, thinking about something. He walked over to where Lily was sitting on the tree stump.

"You are a really loyal servant aren't you? You really work hard to please him. I'm sure he didn't mean me." Reid told Lily.

"I …I…I don't know. I do not want to make him mad." Lily said quietly.

"Come on" Reid said, getting closer to Lily. "Are you sure I can't go in?"

Before Reid could get Lily in trouble the door of the house opened and Annabelle and Aaron walked out.

"Aaron. I was looking for you." Reid called out. "Pogue and Jonathan are racing their horses down by the Dells. Come on you don't want to miss the action."

"I'm coming. Annabelle would you like to come or would you like me to take you home?"

"Could you escort me home?" she asked. " Horse races are not my type of entertainment."

"Of course. Lily, take the children inside. When my parent's and Rhys get back you and Rhys clean out the stables. And don't forget about dinner."

With that the wealthy youths took off and Lily's relaxation time was over. As he left Reid called out the French girl.

"Au revoir. I'll see you around"

* * *

Reid pursed his lips a little as his eyes scanned the Dells. The sound of hooves plodding against the earth was heard in the distance, Jonathon and Pogue faint figures in the background.

He sighed a little, rolling his head to loosen the tension around his neck. "This life is beginning to become a bore to me," he said dully.

"Perhaps a little free roaming is in order," Aaron responded. Free roaming, an obvious code for profiling the woman around town.

"Nothing that we haven't seen before. They still wouldn't pique my interest."

"Not like Kira?"

Reid turned back with a hint of a smirk and a gleam in his eyes "Of course. She is a beautiful lady," he admitted truthfully.

Aaron nodded in agreement, his eyes fixed over Reid's shoulder. "Tyler is coming."

"Thought he was meant to be working," Reid mumbled turning around and staring curiously at the figure walking towards them. "What brings you here?" he called out.

Tyler shook his head; mouth set in a scowl. "Father was hassling me all day, I just had to leave for a while." He sighed wearily. "I never wanted to be his apprentice, never wanted to be a doctor to begin with!"

"It's what a father does best," Reid remarked. "Luckily I have managed to perfect my skill of tuning it out."

"What, through verse?" Tyler teased.

Reid's eyebrow quirked as he spoke, a twinge of seniority in his voice. "Writing poetry is a charming quality in the eyes of a woman. It has great…" He bit his lip, pondering on the word. "...benefits," he summed with an impish smile. His eyes averted to another guest walking towards them, scanning over her freely as his voice dropped a little. "Speaking of women…"

They turned to see Kira Snider approaching them "Good afternoon Tyler, Reid." She spoke to all before smiling sweetly at the last of the males in particular, her voice dropping ever so slightly. "Aaron."

Reid's brow scrunched a little as he watched the exchange, Tyler's voice bringing him out of his thoughts "So what is it that you've come here for?"

"Just on my way to the markets," she spoke simply.

"On foot?"

"No, not at all. My carriage is some distance away. I heard the horses and came over to have a look. Pogue and Jonathan are quite skilled at riding."

"I assure you that my riding skills are much better," Aaron boasted with a charming smile.

"Is that so? Hmm, well then, perhaps you shall have to prove it to me."

"Of course," he replied with a nod of his head and a gleam in his eye. Reid frowned all the while.

Kira smiled back. "Well, I better be off now. It was nice speaking with you; gentlemen."

Reid watched her retreating figure, waiting until she was out of hearing distance before he spoke "What was that about?"

"What?" Aaron questioned.

"Kira seems fond of you," he responded bitterly.

"Relax my friend," Aaron said, placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. "I was just being a gentlemen in front of the lady and she in kind showed her courtesy towards me."

"An interesting form of courtesy," he said, shrugging off Aaron's hand.

Aaron sighed, garnering Reid's focus with a serious expression. "I would not set my sights upon Kira after you had admitted your feelings towards her."

Reid watched him questionably before responding "…Yes, of course." Although he accepted Aaron's answer, the suspicion was still lingering in his mind.

Aaron changed the topic before a long silence ensued. "It's getting late, I should get home to make sure dinner is ready. My servant needs to be ordered to do things most would think of as common sense!" he huffed.

"Lily, was that her name?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Reid could write some splendid poetry about her. Lily, like a blossoming flower in springs embrace..." he teased, waiting for a response. "No reply? Hmm, perhaps he lusts after my servant after all..." he quipped, nudging Tyler a little as the youngest chuckled.

Reid thought back on the conversation with the girl, a sly smile lighting his face. "She is attractive, yes, but I wouldn't claim her as my own. She's a servant, as you said before."

"But that hasn't stopped you," Tyler added, eyeing him curiously.

He just smiled a little, ignoring his friends comment "Shouldn't you get going now Aaron, you don't want to miss out on dinner because of a servant's forgetfulness, do you?"

Aaron grinned back at his friend, suddenly eager to get home.

* * *

Rhys heard a quiet humming coming from one of the horse's stables. Setting down the short path to the stables he stopped at Governor Abbot's prized possession. A small grin lifted on his lips as he noticed Lily brushing the mane of the thoroughbred. He relaxed his forearms on the wood gate and tried not to disturb her.

He couldn't help but stare at her beauty, it was later in the evening and the sun was coming down, casting through the window and illuminating around her. Her brown sun-bleached hair was down, flowing over her shoulders, and those green eyes were focused on the task at hand.

The thoroughbred started to kick dirt up from the stable, causing a bit of a ruckus as Lily bit her bottom lip and tried to calm her down. Rhys felt a small tug in his stomach noticing the gesture that was meant to be anything but sexy.

"Whoa, girl… se calmer." Her words were gentle and Rhys couldn't help but smile.

Even after the last few years, her accent had stayed true to her homeland, and he founded it absolutely adorable the way her native tongue mixed with he learned language. He pushed open the gate and took a hold of the horse, giving her nose a few pats.

"Rhys." She smiled up at him, those bright green eyes sparkling. She couldn't help but smile when he was around. He seemed to make everything worth it. In the back of her mind, Lily had assumed she and Rhys would stay together after their servitude had ended. It was something the two mused about, not able to imagine the past three years without each other, and certainly not the future.

"Lily," he acknowledged; his hazel eyes drifted down her body. Taking in her figure, he had noticed it on many occasions, but it was blossoming and becoming more apparent to him and even harder to ignore. "How has your day been?" he asked as they exited the stable together, cleaning up the brushes and feed.

"Usual," she decided giving him a playful smile, hoping that perhaps Rhys would see her in a different light. He had always told her that she was like a younger sister to him, but she was hoping to be more in his eyes. Though their relationship was purely platonic at this point, she had always hoped that the plans they discussed for the future would evolve into marriage, and children.

She was almost a woman, another year and she would be eighteen, and she would be free of the Abbots, and so would Rhys.

"Yours?" She asked him carefully. She started to pull some rope together, cleaning up the used items in the stable.

"About the same really." Rhys gave her a genuine smile, as he helped her with the ropes.

He reached for the ropes, his hand falling on top of Lily's and sliding up to her elbow. Aaron stood at the opening of the stable watching the interaction between them. He saw the way that Lily looked at Rhys. Admiration was written all over her beautiful features.

He licked his lips and watched as their eyes met for a moment and decided he would interrupt. "What's going on here?" His arrogant tone carried throughout the stable.

Lily literally jumped away from Rhys at the sound of Aaron's voice. It was loud and arrogantly authoritative. She didn't want to look as though she and Rhys were getting too close for the sake of both of their safety.

"N-nothing, sir…" Lily stuttered back feeling her stomach tie in knots at the sight of Aaron walking over to them, his hands behind his back.

Aaron eyed Rhys up, as if he was competition, but he knew… he was better than Rhys. He had money, he had looks, and he was the better catch. Rhys was no competition at all, especially in the eyes of a girl like Lily.

Aaron snatched his pocket watch in to his left hand and looked up at Lily with a disapproving glance, "It's nearly fifteen past five, Lily… shouldn't dinner be on?" he asked staring at her sternly.

Her mouth fell open remembering his earlier reminder, but no words came out. She could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach nervously. The blood began to rush to her face for the umpteenth time that afternoon, embarrassed that no words were forming for her. Nothing would come out.

Rhys took a step forward, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "It's alright Lily. I will finish up here in the stables. You go ahead and start dinner…" He gave her a light comforting squeeze.

They heard Aaron scoff as he took a step between them, "Excuse me." He was in Rhys' face now, trying to show him who the bigger man was. "You work for me," he pointed out. "Lily works for me…" He sent her a glance, telling her not to move. "You don't tell her what to do… I do…" he stated angrily. "Understood?"

Rhys didn't say anything; he stood stoically, his jaw set tightly as he stared Aaron down. The two men stood nose to nose in the middle of the barn before Aaron's head turned around sharply and stared at Lily, a smug grin on his face.

"Lily, go inside and start dinner. Rhys will finish cleaning out the stables…" He stated with a grin.

Lily didn't retort, she turned on her heel and walked towards the house to clean up and start dinner. Aaron watched her go, the back of her shirt scooped low, showing off her shoulder blades and lightly tanned skin.

He licked his lips as Rhys stood behind him, not moving, but watching. He didn't like the way that Aaron looked at Lily, not at all. Rhys had heard enough about Aaron and his ways around town. He was charming on the outside, but he was an arrogant bastard deep down, and he wouldn't let Aaron corrupt _his_ Lily. He couldn't.

* * *

The French girl swiftly entered the house, which would be considered rather extravagant for the time and place. She found the two younger children running around the house, their mother reportedly asleep in he bedroom.

"I'm, hungry!" Grace demanded upon noticing Lily.

"I'll have some dinner shortly miss," she told her as the young girl tugged impatiently at Lily's skirt. She sighed and pried Grace off of her then made he way to the washbasin and quickly cleaned her dirt-covered hands. Grace ran off, undoubtedly to find Rowen, and Aaron entered the house, his brimmed hat in his hands. Lily began preparing some of the food she had planned on and Aaron took a seat at the table, watching Lily carefully.

As Lily cooked, Aaron cleared his throat. "Lilliana, where exactly in France are you from?" Lily froze in place before breathing deeply and continuing with her work.

"Orléans, monsieur." Her voice was soft and timid. Aaron enjoyed the power he had over her. He never realized how enjoyable it was to make her squirm. He had never _really_ spoken to her outside of demanding things.

"Hmm, yes. I remember my father speaking of it. Disgusting city he says." Lily ignored his comment and prayed he had finished bothering her. "How about your parents Lily? Why were you an orphan? They didn't want you?" There was a smugness in his tone that Lily was very uncomfortable with.

"They died, monsieur." It wasn't a painful subject for Lily to talk about, for she hadn't known either parents, but she didn't understand. It was as if he were intentionally trying to make her upset. There was a time upon her arrival into the household she had found Aaron to be strikingly handsome. Despite the strange looks he would often give her, she had remembered him being very indifferent towards her upon learning she didn't even speak English. But the past few months had seemed to trigger a sudden interest within him.

Aaron rose from his seat and approached Lily. "You mother was probably a whore, and you father a beggar, right?" She gasped, a little shocked by his accusation. Biting her bottom lip, she took a breath and answered.

"I would not know monsieur. I was only a baby when they passed." Aaron snorted and slid past her over to the washbasin. An unpleasant shiver ran through her body when his hand slid over the small of her back. For the three years she had been here, Aaron had never once physically touched her in any way, shape or form.

She was aware of Aaron hovering over her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck, but not in a pleasant way. "Lily, tell me, are you a virgin?" Lily was shocked by his question. She moved away from him as best as she could, but that wasn't much with the given room between the eldest Abbot sibling and the cutting table. "Don't think I don't notice the way you watch Rhys. Have the two of you engaged in any unholy acts in my father's home that he's so _graciously_ offered you?"

Lily's nerves made her visibly shudder. She was uneasy with how close Aaron was to her, how he was hovering. It was as if he were daring her to breathe incorrectly.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about monsieur." Of course, she had never engaged in any such acts with anyone. But if she were to, she would want it to be with Rhys. Lily had an admiration and love for him that was unlike any she had ever had for another human being before.

"Don't lie to me, bitch!" Lily gasped when Aaron's hands curled around the low collar of her blouse and he pulled her face close to his. Her breath quivered and the knife had dropped to the wooden floor, causing the two younger children to investigate.

"What was that? I'm hung-" Grace stopped, becoming quiet at the sight of her elder brother holding the young servant in such an aggressive manner. Rowen stood beside hee, a finger in his mouth and eyes big.

The sound of approaching footsteps however caused the aggressive young man to release Lily and back away. The door swung open and in entered Governor Abbot, his elegant wife emerging from her bedroom to greet him. "Good evening family. Girl, what's for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 2: Reaction

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant.

**Authors:** SkyyRyder, sentrosi4, Bookworm since birth and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed. We all work very hard on this story and try to organize it and keep it as period appropriate as we can, which isn't the easiest thing to do. So all feedback is greatly appreciated! There are more character pictures on my profile, so have a look. Our own **sentrosi4** did an amazing job writing the poem in this chapter; so do not steal it, for it belongs to her.

* * *

**Le Nouvel Espoir**

**Chapter 2: Reaction**

The smell of burning wick wafted through the air of the basement, becoming less noticeable by the inhalation of deep breaths after a time. Reid walked to his seat languidly, the glowing candles revealing the other Sons waiting, each with distinct expressions at their seats. Tyler was anxious, Caleb was unsettled and agitated, and Pogue was thoughtful. Reid of course, was irksome.

"Is there any importance in this gathering? Of my being here?" Reid asked, annoyed at this deemed 'unnecessary meeting' as he sat down.

"You know of the rumors." Pogue informed before a full glare could muster on their leader towards the blonde son "Symptoms of groaning, flailing and writhing within the young woman of Salem. Several of them have already been prosecuted for witchcraft, and confessed of others. The problem is escalating rapidly."

"And?" Reid asked, tone wearied.

"_And_–" Caleb stressed with a tense jaw. "It has never been more crucial for us to hide our abilities from the public."

Reid blinked once at his leader, eyebrows raised incredulously. "You think they believe these silly superstitions? It's magic? No one in their right mind would believe such a thing without being called insane." None of the Sons voiced their disagreement, so he concluded on his beliefs. "It's all for attention Caleb, there is no other explanation for it."

The room fell silent for a moment, Pogue speaking out, targeting no one. "From dresses to witches," he spoke despondently. "Forever fixed on the latest craze." He scoffed in ill humor.

"Crazed indeed." Tyler added, his tone just as insipid.

"I agree with you all," Caleb admitted. "_But_ it is still in our best interest to refrain from Using. At all times." He stressed on that point, staring at a certain Son in question. "Unless for some dire need, which we have never had consequence of encountering, then there is no other reason."

"But what if it is true?" Tyler's apprehension surfaced. "What if there are others?"

"No, there couldn't be." Caleb disregarded such a notion quickly. "I would have felt their Power before. The presence of Using is always strong enough for my notice."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You assume too much."

"I know for a fact that someone has been Using recently." He shot Reid a pointed look. "I was speaking with Pogue on that day, and I am certain Tyler has refrained from being so reckless with using, especially around his father during work."

"Do you accuse me to be so irresponsible?" Reid accused back against his oldest brother.

"No, you have proven that yourself."

His eyes narrowed at that 'matter-of-fact statement'. "I may use my abilities a lot more than what may be needed, but I wouldn't risk our coven."

"Sometimes I'm not sure whether to believe you." Caleb paused, his brown eyes turned somber. "I dream that years may pass and I will encounter the eyes of one addicted."

"I would not be as foolish," Reid spurned. "And your assumptions of me are tiring. I promise you I would not endanger us in such a perilous time. I swear it." He voiced his conviction strongly. As much as Reid disregarded the trouble growing within Salem, he knew of the importance of remaining hidden. He would not risk the Sons by such thoughtlessness. They were his brothers.

Caleb sighed; his eyes now fixed on the floor "We should go…" he spoke, after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, let's leave." Reid mumbled back bitterly.

"The markets?" Pogue suggested well aware of his reason for such a suggestion as it might provide his chance of escape. He turned to Caleb who mustered a single nod, his thoughts lingering elsewhere.

"Markets? Of course," Tyler nodded in agreement "what better way to celebrate our day of freedom," he smiled blithely.

Reid's moroseness faded as he chuckled at his friend's expression. "You sound like a prisoner," he observed.

"Shackles of a fathers demands," Tyler remarked, smiling nonetheless.

Free of their duties with their fathers for the day, the Sons headed into the town, loitering around the streets of Ipswich. "It seems like ages since we've done this," Caleb remarked glancing down the line at his three close friends.

"There hasn't been much time for this, really…" Tyler stated his voice showing annoyance to the topic.

"We've all been so busy," Pogue stated lifting his shoulders.

"Speak for yourself, Deputy," Reid snickered as he clasped a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "The many joys of being a poet…" His lips curled in to a smirk.

Caleb rolled his eyes as a commotion at the end of the street grabbed his attention. Pogue noticed as well, a petite blonde girl, around their age was handing out flowers to passing pedestrians as a tall, older blonde man set up a merchant's wagon. A few other wagons were set up closely, the new comers looking as though they had all arrived together.

"Who is that?" Reid asked, running a hand through his blonde hair, his eyes scanning over the fair skinned young lady.

"I have no idea," Caleb stated not able to take his eyes off of the beautiful girl.

"They're causing a bit of a scene," Pogue stated, going in to deputy mode.

Reid snickered as he quickened his pace to meet the new girl. Pogue rolled his eyes as Caleb, Tyler and he followed his lead. The boys had heard stories about gypsy merchants, and by the looks of the two blondes and their companions they fit the description perfectly.

"Hello, beautiful," Reid greeted as he accepted the flowers she passed out to each of the four young men.

"Good day," she responded, her big blue eyes staring at Caleb a hint of a smile dancing on her lips. "I'm Sarah Wenham," she introduced herself.

"Caleb Danvers, welcome to Ipswich," he greeted her with a charming grin.

Sarah blushed and looked at the other three expectantly, "Pogue Parry, Deputy…" he stated giving the blonde a once over, his eyes training in on the man he assumed to be her father. As bustling as they were, the y looked friendly enough.

"Tyler Simms," the youngest of the group introduced himself, giving her a courteous bow.

The blue eyed blonde turned her attention to the first young man who greeted her, a charming smile on her face as he gave her a short bow. "Garwin, Reid Garwin"

"Are you staying in town?" Caleb asked carefully.

"Father says that Ipswich is a great colony." Sarah looked back at her father. "We hope to be able to stay awhile." She smiled at him.

The group mingled, with Caleb and Reid both feigning for the attention of the newcomer. Caleb trumping over Reid at times, as Sarah tried to decide which she should give her attention to.

While Caleb was involved with his conversation with Sarah, and Reid's blatant attempts at wooing the gypsy girl, Pogue was able to slip away undetected. His brothers wouldn't mind even if they did catch on, he had plans.

He slipped past the last several colony houses to a wooded area and waited patiently until a young woman came walking through looking absolutely radiant. Her skin was the color of caramel, her hair the color of onyx, and her smile enchanting.

"Pogue." Her voice was soft, yet strong as she squinted to make out the figure of the tanned man.

The golden haired young man simply nodded his head as she ran the rest of the distance between them, flinging her small body in to his arms. He held on to her tightly, not wanting to let go.

He pressed his lips to hers, pulling away after the chaste kiss. "Kate…" Her name rolled so freely off of his tongue.

"I've missed you," she stated resting her hands firmly on his hips.

"And I, you…"

Their lips met again, this time more forcefully. His large hands slipped in to her hair, feverishly searching her mouth with his tongue. Their love was forbidden, but they hadn't let it stop them. They wouldn't let it come between them, they couldn't.

Tyler glanced around noticing Pogue's disappearance, but the question that was itching his tongue was put on hold when Aaron appeared, Kira behind him.

"What do we have here?" Kira's voice dripped with disdain as she eyed the blonde woman up and down.

"Kira," Reid smiled detaching his gaze from the gypsy girl.

Caleb pulled his attention away from Sarah to see who had joined them; he glared at Aaron and gave a curt smile in Kira's direction. Kira, who would have normally smiled like a fool, instead bore holes in to the new girl.

"This is Sarah Wenham, she's new to town," Caleb introduced to Aaron and Kira.

"Hi, I'm Aaron Abbot… son of the Governor." He gave her a sly grin kissing the top of her hand.

Caleb and Reid both looked at the curly-haired boy, daggers shooting from their eyes as he winked at the blonde. She blushed but was put off when Kira stared her up and down.

"A gypsy." Her voice was flat. "I'd say it is nice to meet you, but it isn't…" The red head scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Kira," Reid gave her a pointed look, the red head simply shrugged and stared at the blonde.

Sarah looked a bit taken-a-back by this and looked at Caleb who glared at Aaron. Aaron simply cocked an eyebrow at the 'leader' of their small group. His lips curled up as he noticed a member of their group was missing.

"So, where is Pogue?"

* * *

Reid and Aaron returned to the Abbot household after parting with the others at the market. Aaron was complaining, as usual. This time it was about the town's new occupants.

"They're filthy gypsies!" he exclaimed to Reid. "They probably bring diseases with their horribly made, shoddy, wares."

"I don't know. That blonde girl was rather pretty." Reid mused to Aaron

"Like I said," Aaron's tone turned venomous. "You don't know what you can catch from filth like that."

With a forced laugh Reid agreed. "This is true. You're probably right."

As Aaron resumed complaining, Reid couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Thinking about Sarah made him think about Kira. He realized he hadn't told her any poetry lately. He had a few verses in mind but he wasn't sure if the reaction would be what he desired. The last thing he needed was Kira thinking he was a love struck puppy like all her other suitors.

When the boys arrived at the Abbot household, Lily stood at the wood stove, preparing dinner. "Is everyone gone girl?" Aaron asked.

"Oui" Lily answered, busying herself by dropping vegetables into a boiling pot. "Monsieur et Madame took the children out visiting. Rhys is getting supplies." Aaron grunted in response and sat down at the table.

When Reid saw Lily a plan formed in his mind. Maybe if he... tested the poem on another girl first he could see a reaction. Though Lily wouldn't necessarily be his first choice, the simple servant was no comparison in personality to the high maintenance Snider girl, he believed this could be _very_ fun. With a smirk he waltzed over to Lily. 'Watch,' he mouthed to Aaron.

Reid stood closely behind Lily and put one arm on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the cutting table she had been working at. "Bonjour" he greeted in her native tongue, his breath heating her neck.

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin, not expecting the sudden intrusion of personal space.

"B-bonjour. Is there something you need Monsieur?" she asked, her hands trembling lightly at her heightened nerves. The blonde boy's body pressed into her a bit more; causing Lily's entire body to stiffen and her eyes grow wide. He inhaled next to her ear, his lips so close to her lobe he could almost brush them against her skin.

_"Flowers bloom within the skies,  
From mesmerized features upon her face,  
Sure of her beauty with kindled eyes  
Her gaze that makes me find my place."_

His voice was merely a whisper, deep and alluring. The way Lily's body tingled at the sensations of his spoken words and the way they felt on her neck caused a tremble to pulse through her body. "Monsieur, s'il vous plait, your words are lovely, but I must-"

"Just listen" he interrupted.

"_Hair flows softly, scent entrancing,  
Spirit young and free; mine damnation,  
Her smile turns my whole heart dancing,  
Agonized ecstasy from its creation,"_

Lily's heart felt as though it would pound out of her chest. Reid's sudden interest in her confused and worried her, especially with Aaron seated mere strides away. It made her uncomfortable, as most human interaction did, but also made her feel... good. She didn't know what to think. A glance was stolen by the girl to see what Aaron's reaction was to this peculiar and unexpected scene. Aaron just sat with a frown on his face. Lily didn't know if he was upset with her or Reid.

_"Passion swelling with all ends of me,  
Quaking with need, a valley of need,  
Dire, the want surrounding be,  
Where lies a lost soul of her unconscious deed,"_

By now Lily was sweating. It was beyond her why Reid was doing this. Were these beautiful, passionate lines he was saying meant for her or was he just playing. She couldn't help but be flattered and hope he really meant the words he spoke so smoothly. Her mind demanded she be sensible, but her pulse still thumped in her chest. Lily wished this would end so she could quickly finish dinner before the family returned home and then she could retire to her quarters to think about all of this Mercifully, Reid only had a few lines left.

_"A deal I would make from the Creatures own den,  
Just to be found; greeted, by loves smile once again…"  
_  
With those last lines Reid placed a kiss on Lily's neck and took his leave, swaggering out of the Abbot household and giving Aaron a smirk. Goosebumps appeared everywhere on Lily's body, skin able to feel the spot where Reid's lips had touched as if imprinted.

Aaron was irate. How dare Reid treat his servant like that? Who was he to use her and make her react the way Aaron had believed only _he_ made her react under his stares and smiles. Lily was _his_ servant, not Reid's. Not here for the Garwin boy's pleasure. With a scowl in place, Aaron marched up to Lily.

"How dare you," he seethed. "You believe you're seducing him, don't you? Playing his little games in hope that he'll what? Fall in love with you? Never."

"Monsieur I did nothing, I swear it!" Lily's voice was pleading as she pressed the small of her back into the table's edge, trying to create space between the enraged young man and herself.

"Don't you lie to me you little whore!" Aaron yells. "You trembled with every verse. I can still see the lust in your tainted eyes."

"Please, I did nothing!" she sobbed, her unsteady emotions getting the best of her. She couldn't understand why Aaron was so upset. She had never seen him like this. It was frightening. Aaron was beyond aggravation now, the meek sobs she was making infuriating him.

"You're just a little whore. Just like your mother," he told her, than reached back, his knuckles connecting with her smooth cheek as he backhanded her. Seeing her look of utter surprise and pain he smiled maliciously and left the room without so much as a word.

Lily gasped. Aaron had never struck her before. Governor Abbot and his wife yes, but never Aaron. With muffled sobs she finished dinner, fear for what Aaron may do next running though her.

* * *

Lily's bare feet padded softly down the few stone steps that led to the room she shared with Rhys. Her hands shook, vibrating the plate she held in them and she used her elbow to push the door open being sure to shut it softly instead of letting it slam shut. She was afraid it would motivate Aaron to strike her again. Obviously he didn't need much convincing.

Placing the plate on the small table in one of the corners, Lily ignored it and moved to sit on her bed. Rhys was sitting on his own, relishing his spare time and relaxing. He offered a smile to Lily, but she wasn't looking at him as she sat without a word and began using a broken comb that had once belonged to the missus to tidy her loose hair.

He found it curious that she hadn't even acknowledged him. Lily usually was eager to speak to him when they were alone and she was less nervous. He had noticed over the years that Lily was almost painfully shy and normally did not speak unless spoken to, with the exception of him. Not to mention her will was terribly weak, so weak he couldn't imagine how she survived the boat ride from Europe while many others had died. As he picked at the food he decided her awkward fidgeting and glassy eyes were not going to remain ignored if he had anything to do with it.

"Lily, aren't you going to eat some of this love?" Her head jerked to look up at him and her body convulsed in shock. Her raised head into the light of the small lamp was enough to bring Rhys' attention to the reddened cheek of the girl.

"You may have it. I'm not very hungry." Her head shook from side to side softly when she spoke, covering the mark with her hair and Rhys sighed. The two hardly were offered food more than twice a day; he'd feel horrible if he ate her share of the leftover dinner.

When Lily had placed the comb away, Rhys decided it was time to speak up. "Did something happen?" She raised her eyes shortly before lowering them to her fidgeting hands that sat in her lap.

"No." Normally, Lily would've been curious as to why he'd asked, but she knew. She could feel the side of her face pulsing from where Aaron had struck her. A simple strike! She had received worse from his parents, and even back at the orphanage in France she had been whipped with belts! But Aaron had made Lily feel uneasy all too often lately. She didn't know what was on his mind, what he thought about when his eyes penetrated her, but she was sure it was nothing she would like. And ultimately, that's what scared her.

She shuddered at the thought of how far he would go. It stats with a slap across the face, but the fact that he had gone from unnerving looks to physical contact caused the French girl to worry about how far this boy would go. Now that he knew he had the power to physically force her into submission, what would he do?

"Lily, what happened to your face?" Rhys' voice became strong now, demanding. She was avoiding something and he was not going to allow it.

Lily became panicked. She felt a flush on her face, swallowing as she debated with her mind to formulate a story. She wouldn't tell Rhys the truth. He had become protective of her over the years and though she knew he wouldn't do anything with the two elders of the household, she was not sure Rhys would be able to control his urge to pummel the boy younger than him. After seeing the hostile tension between the two in the stables, Lily was terrified Rhys would lose control of his actions and jeopardize his freedom or perhaps his life!

"It was the Governor," she spoke quietly; her accent so thick in her nervous state Rhys had to replay her words in his head before decoding them. "I dropped his dinner plate. It was nothing."

Lies. He could tell the girl was lying. He knew. When the Governor or his wife struck or punished her, Lily became hysteric as soon as she was alone or with him, making ridiculous claims that her freedom was at risk and she would have to serve the Abbot's for more years. She desired her freedom so badly Rhys almost wished he could take her remaining time himself and let her live on her own.

No, her emotionless reaction and convulsions at the slightest sounds convinced Rhys. It had been Aaron who had hit her and his blood boiled at the mere thought. He hadn't been comfortable with Aaron from the start, but as the arrogant boy grew older, he had become nearly unbearable. Many times, Rhys had to restrain himself from attacking the teen, keeping in mind Lily needed him. Lily needed someone once she was free. The two of them would survive with each other's help and if Rhys let Aaron's lustful stares towards Lily and authoritative attitude affect him, he would end up serving the family for eternity.

Placing the food back on the plate, Rhys approached her, sitting beside her on the small bed. A toned arm wrapped around the stiff girl's shoulders causing her to collapse into his side, tears finally escaping her eyes. Her sobs were strangled as she tried to hold them in, tears soaking into the thin fabric of his clothed shoulder. As if the girl wasn't cautious about enough, she now felt as though she had more to fear and Rhys felt helpless.

For, he could do nothing to stop this.


	4. Chapter 3: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Garw

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant. Elizabeth Howe and Rachel Clenton were both real people during the Salem witch trials so we don't own them either.

**Authors:** Bookworm since birth, Brophy, SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. We had people on vacation and such. But don't worry, we're all back now. And don't worry about the French translations. Nothing said in French is important.

* * *

**Le Nouvel Espoir**

**Chapter 3: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Garwin Scorned**

A deep sigh escaped the lips of Caleb Danvers as he finished sorting the papers for yet another court case. Boredom overcame him as he'd been doing this same thing for hours now, shut inside his father's office on such a gorgeous autumn day.

Normally, he wasn't bothered by doing his work, even on such glorious days where the sun was beaming down on Ipswich and the foliage seemed to change right before the occupants eyes. But for some reason, today was just not a good day for concentration. Especially with thoughts of the new girl in town, Sarah Wenham, plaguing his mind.

He looked at the remaining papers he would have to sort and sighed again. This could wait; many of these cases would not even be looked at for months. Making up his mind, Caleb stood from his father's large desk and left the office, locking it behind him and found himself already in the general area of the market.

Only moments after going deeper into the markets, the very blonde that had invaded the mind of the Danvers boy since the moment he'd met her was sighted, handing flowers to the two Abbot servants. Lily, the one Caleb remembered Tyler and Aaron both teasing Reid about, spoke briefly to Sarah, both girls laughing in unison. It was only when he got closer he realized the two were communicating in French. It must have been nice for Lily to hear her native tongue once again.

The French girl halted their foreign conversation once Caleb approached. Lily offered a small bow of her head and a soft smile his way before tuning back to Sarah. "Je dois y aller. A tes souhaits!"

"Au revoir!" Sarah called after the girl as she jogged over to one of the wagons where her companion was engrossed in conversation with one of the merchants. Caleb's attention was brought back to the petite blonde before him when she let out a soft laugh.

"She is sweet." Caleb smiled back and nodded.

"I suppose. She's always very quiet when I see her. Never says more than a greeting. However, you seemed to win her over quite easily." Sarah grinned, delighted that she had won someone hard to get to over. "She serves Aaron's family. I suppose I'd be cautious around people if I had to live with him as well," Caleb quipped, clasping his hands behind his back. "He and Tyler both tease Reid about lusting for her. He denies it, but his convictions are not as strong as they normally would be. Sometimes I wonder..."

"Oh stop! The poor thing surely doesn't want a maverick like that Reid following after her," Sarah said, a chorus of laughter following as the two stood together, a comfortable atmosphere surrounding them.

"He isn't all bad. He possesses the heart and soul of a poet and unfortunately the lecherous behavior of a satyr." Light laughter ensued once again between the two, causing Sarah's nearby father to smile.

"And what of Aaron? He didn't seem any better."

"He isn't. The difference is that Reid manages to excuse his behavior with a certain playfulness and Aaron just... the word snake immediately comes to mind. We are not the best of friends. I only tolerate him for Reid and Tyler's sake since they value his friendship for some unknown reason." Sarah's head shook and her slender fingers pushed the loose strands of her golden hair behind her ear.

"I believe you, Caleb Danvers, possess the heart and soul of gallant." Caleb grinned widely at her chosen words. A flutter in the pit of his stomach only caused his smile to widen as he stood with the free spirit before him. She was unlike anyone he had encountered before. Obviously well traveled, beautiful, insightful... She seemed to include every quality he wished he could. As a child, he never foresaw himself becoming a lawyer after his father; his heart had been set on adventuring the new lands of the Americas with his three brothers. But somehow he had become a hard working, save the nonsense diligent. Not that these were bad qualities in being successful, but he had occasionally found himself envying Reid's devil may care attitude, even if he got out of hand sometimes. Sarah was the perfect median though.

Caleb was captivated.

"Sarah, who is your friend, hmm?" The two younger people turned to see Sarah's father standing with a woman with the same remarkable blue eyes as Sarah and sand colored hair.

"Mama! Papa! This is Caleb Danvers. Caleb, these are my parents, Isaac and Constance."

"A pleasure to meet you sir. Ma'm," Caleb respectfully greeted the elders, firmly shaking each of their hands.

"Such a gentleman," Constance giggled to he daughter, tapping her lightly on the arm in a playful manner.

"Caleb my boy, why don't you show our daughter around the town?" Caleb gave a curt nod as the man's quite large hand clapped his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Papa?" the girl asked, unsure if she should just wander off after only arriving to the town yesterday.

"Nonsense. We're perfectly fine Sarah. Go on," he mother ushered her away. Sarah gave a wave before pulling Caleb by the hand, having been eager to explore the new territory of Ipswich but not yet getting the opportunity.

"Your parents seem nice," Caleb mused as the two walked in step down the dirt roads, being looked at strangely due to Sarah's colorful dress, though neither noticed.

"Thank you." Sarah's smile was perfect and bright. It caused Caleb's heart to pulse heavily in his chest. "Have you lived in Ipswich your entire life?"

"Yes. I was born here. I've traveled outside of Ipswich, but not far. Only to nearby towns with my father." Sarah nodded, not seeming very impressed with Caleb's apparent sheltered lifestyle.

"I've been all over Europe. Traveled from the America's to Europe and back even." Caleb's brows raised in surprise. A pass to the America's was not something easy to obtain, never mind twice in a lifetime.

"That's impressive." The smile stayed on Sarah's face as she looked up at the tall, well-muscled boy. "So what is it you and your family does?"

"Well, we make and sell our own wares. I myself am quite talented with a needle and thread. I made this myself," she proudly explained, motioning to the unconventional dress.

"It's lovely," he complimented.

"Thank you. What about you? What is it you do?" Caleb was almost embarrassed to admit he was involved in law. It just wasn't as impressive as Sarah's exciting life.

"Well, my family is rather prestigious around here. My great-grandfather was one of the founders of Ipswich colony. I'm an apprentice to my father. He's a lawyer." Surprisingly, Sarah looked impressed causing a rise in Caleb's confidence.

"It takes an intelligent man to work as a lawyer," Sarah commented. "Caleb, those I came with are throwing a feast tomorrow evening at the beach... the Dell's I believe it was referred to. I would like it if you would come."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Tyler glanced down at his pocket watch, sighing heavily to himself he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the wooden table and headed out of his families house. Duty called and Rose Clenton was days away from giving birth to her fifth child. His father had asked him to meet him at the Clenton home at half past twelve.

Biting into the delicious red apple, he noticed Pogue walking towards town hall; he remembered that his friend had disappeared out of nowhere yesterday, leaving him to listen to Reid moan about how Aaron and Caleb were both trying to win over the girls he was interested in. Tyler called out his name; the long haired deputy turned around and smiled at his friend.

"Tyler, how are you?" he asked stopping so that the younger boy could catch up to him.

"Where are you off to?" Tyler inquired.

"Going to Town Hall for a meeting with my father and Governor Abbot..." Pogue's eyes shifted slightly as he looked at Tyler.

"I see," the blue eyed young man nodded.

"Where are you headed, Tyler?" Pogue questioned, hoping to avoid any interrogation about his disappearing the previous day.

"The Clenton home. Mrs. Clenton is due any day now..." he answered swiftly his eyes locking with the pair of hazel ones that were looking quite anxious.

"That's great; send them my congratulations," Pogue nodded, pulling his pocket watch out and glancing at the time.

"Certainly." Tyler smiled and decided now was a better time than never to ask about his friend's recent vanishing act. It wasn't the first time Pogue had disappeared without a word and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. "Pogue." The hazel-eyed man looked at his friend. "Where _did_ you disappear to yesterday?"

Pogue's gaze dropped to his feet, as he shifted uncomfortably. "I remembered that I had to do some chores at the house..." He scratched the back of his neck.

Tyler could tell by his life-long friend's posture that he was lying, but saw how the man was anxiously looking at his watch; he had things to do anyway, so there wasn't much time for small talk. "Well I'll let you get on your way to Town Hall. I'm off to go play doctor..."

A sly grin inched over Pogue's face as he started walking away, "You probably could with that pretty little daughter of theirs…"

Tyler's eyebrows lifted as he shook his head. Pogue disappeared around a corner as he continued on his way to the Clenton house. He thought about what Pogue had said; the eldest Clenton daughter was something else indeed.

She was beautiful; however, he had only met her a few times during visits with her mother. She was the eldest of the four other children; Josiah who was fourteen, Rebecca who was nine and the youngest was Jacob at four. Now she would be helping her mother raise another. Tyler couldn't even fathom the idea, being an only child.

He knocked on the front door of the Clenton home, discarding of his apple core a few steps away from the house. He was about to knock again when the same beautiful face he remembered opened the front door.

"Tyler, I didn't know you were coming." Rachel grinned at him, moving aside so he could enter her family's home.

"Father asked me to come assist him today, is he here yet?" Tyler questioned looking into the house.

"Not yet." She smiled flirtatiously at him.

Tyler smiled shyly and looked her over. "You look beautiful today, by the way," he complimented her.

Rachel felt her cheeks redden, glancing down at the floor. "You look handsome as always Tyler," she complimented right back. They were quiet for a moment, and Rachel decided to be bold. "So, Tyler… you're going to become a doctor, like your father?" she inquired pushing her silky hair out of her face.

Instead of saying what he really felt, Tyler noticed the tone in her voice and grinned. It almost sounded... impressed. "Future Doctor Tyler Simms, at your service," he mocked by bowing to her.

Rachel giggled and touched his arm. "I think you'd make a fine doctor." She licked her lips and Tyler watched her mouth.

There was something about the way her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips in a slow, sensational manner that made his heartbeat quicken. Her hand was still on his arm and as he was about to say something else, the door opened and Dr. Simms walked in.

"There you are boy." His father's voice brought both teens out of their trance. Rachel took a step back away from Tyler and clasped her hands in front of her. "Rachel, dear… where is your mother?" he questioned, ready to get right to work.

"In the back room Doctor Simms. I will take you to her." She gave Tyler a small smirk before leading the way for both of the Simms' to her mother's bedroom.

Tyler watched her put a little extra sway in her stride as he followed behind her closely, letting his fingers graze her arms when he stepped aside to let his father in to see Mrs. Clenton. Rachel looked up at him with large eyes and he gave her a simple wink in return.

* * *

"What an oddly shaped thing," Rhys mused, holding up the deformed looking potato. It _was_ a rather odd shape. "How do you say this in French?" he asked.

Lily laughed lightly. "La pomme de terre."

His brow scrunched, mystified with the word. "La pon dtre?"

She responded with a shake of her head, pressing her lips to contain her laugh as he shoulders shook. "You sound terrible."

It was the first time she had opened up in a long while and Rhys couldn't help but smile. His smile seemed to affect her, as she gave her own unladylike grin.

They were moving through the crowded markets, finishing off the last of the necessary purchases that Mrs. Abbot demanded them to obtain when Rhys spotted an old friend.

"Lizzy?" he called out.

Lily looked at him in question. A beguiling smile lit Rhys' face as he called out once again. "Elizabeth!"

Lily searched the general direction he was facing and saw a young woman walking towards them, a bright smile lighting her features also.

"Rhys!" She embraced him in a tight hug, something that led Lily to believe that they were friends. Very good friends. She felt a feeling swell within her that she didn't like. And she did not like this 'Lizzy'. Her blithe voice burst through Lily's reverie "Oh it's lovely to see you again!"

If it were possible Rhys' smile had widened even more "You too." He seemed to notice Lily looking at both of them, a slight frown on her brow. "Oh, Lizzy, I'd like you to meet Liliana," he said, gesturing politely to the young woman to the left of him. "She works with me at the Governor's home. Lily, this is Elizabeth. She dwells from Glasgow; a servant, like us."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said brightly.

Lily gave a curt and brief nod at the girl.

Rhys' gaze lingered a moment longer before he turned back to Elizabeth. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just came for some supplies. One can always rely on the produce here."

"Such as potatoes," Rhys quipped. Lily couldn't help but break into a smile. Elizabeth watched the two with odd intrigue. His eyes squinted in thought. "Lepoma de tre?"

Lily's eyebrows shot upward "Arrêter, stop! Before you insult someone!"

Rhys made a 'humph' in response, which caused Elizabeth to laugh. "With my such luck I would sound the same, if not worse!" she exclaimed. Lily could only muster a brief smile back at the girl as Rhys broke out in a chuckle.

Suddenly, the thought dawned upon him "Oh! We should leave now. Governor Abbot will not be pleased if we arrive home late."

"Of course," Elizabeth acknowledged. "It was lovely meeting you again Rhys, you too Liliana." Lily smiled timidly before the girl took her leave.

"Is anything wrong?" Rhys asked, looking innocent and curious in every sense of the word.

She tried to suffocate the guilt she now felt over being so rude. Why should she feel angry over Elizabeth? She was nice, pretty, good-hearted and happy, but yet Lily had felt annoyed. And it was Rhys that had caused such a reaction to occur. He was so openly happy towards her. They even embraced each other! She felt jealous by the gesture, jealous by the wide and unabashed smile on his handsome face. She had believed that that smile belonged to her alone.

Lily realized he was awaiting an answer "Non. I am fine," she said, walking at a faster pace. Rhys' eyebrows shot up in mild amusement before he caught up with her.

She was lying and he couldn't help but smile at the way she acted. She was jealous. He knew so by the curt answers, and looks she sent Lizzy's way once she left. Rhys had to admit it made him feel flattered that she felt jealous because of him. Elizabeth was a good friend. A strong mind, willing to do anything and muster a smile on her face all the while. It was that optimism that led him to enjoy her friendship, for him to also have feelings for her. But it was nothing compared to what he felt for Lily.

Rhys wondered what would happen once they left, whether they could be together. But he was unsure of the future, unsure whether Lily wanted to spend her life with him. And there was Lizzy too. But Lily was far worse off. The situation within the Abbot family was growing worse now with that plague known as Aaron. If Rhys had the option he would take her far away from the home right now. But he couldn't. Their freedom was quickly approaching anyway. He would manage to look after her within that time. He would try with all his heart to.

Rhys watched Lily out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him again, and once he took notice she looked away, a light blush painting her cheeks. She was too self-conscious of herself, too beautiful. But she was also frail. She had gone through such unbearable horrors through her journey to Ipswich and he couldn't allow any more to arise. Not when he had say about it. Lily needed him and Rhys needed her. With one last affectionate smile towards her, he faced the trail that led to the Abbot's household.

* * *

By the lake on the outskirts of Ipswich, Reid and Kira were walking, hands entwined. Reid, convinced by Lily's reaction, was confident that Kira would love the verse he had thought up for her. And what good were the perfect words without the perfect setting? The sunset always looked marvelous over the serene setting of the lake and today he was in luck. The setting orange sun reflecting it's sparkling brilliance on the glassy lake was breathtaking.

Reid led Kira over to a wall of rocks, the perfect position for overlooking the lake. He sat her down and got on his knees in front of her.

"Reid what are you doing?" Kira asked lightly.

"Well, you see," he began, trying to fight the smirk from his lips. "The other day I was sitting around and my thoughts, as usual, drifted to your beauty."

Kira gave a light laugh, thinking of how she had one of Ipswich's most eligible bachelors wrapped around her finger.

"And you were my muse;

_Flowers bloom within the skies,  
From mesmerized features upon her face,  
Sure of her beauty with kindled eyes  
Her gaze that makes me find my place."_

His hand once again found Kira's hand, lacing his fingers through her thin fingers. 

_"Hair flows softly, scent entrancing,  
Spirit young and free; mine damnation,  
Her smile turns my whole heart dancing,  
Agonized ecstasy from its creation."_

He brought the back of kira's smooth hand to his lips, leaving a single kiss to burn on her skin.

_"Passion swelling with all ends of me,  
Quaking with need, a valley of need,  
Dire, the want surrounding be,  
Where lies a lost soul of your unconscious deed."_

As he was about to finish, he brought his free hand up to trace the delicate cheek of Kira's face, feeling the heat of her skin as she blushed. It was all for him; all because of him and he relished in the though. He was winning.  
_  
"A deal I would make from the Creatures own den,  
Just to be found; greeted, by loves smile once again…"  
_  
The last lines were spoken so softly they were barely heard over the chirping of the crickets. When she was sure Reid was finished Kira cooed. "Reid... that was beautiful. I'm flattered."

"It was nothing." He replied with fake modesty "Since I've just poured my heart out to you, lovely, could I bother you for a kiss?"

"A small one.," replied Kira. Reid was never pleased with how stingy and indecisive she could be. What more would he need to do? He would get his way one method or another.

Taking her into his arms, he captured her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. In his typical fashion however, fire began swelling in the pit of Reid's belly and Kira wasn't protesting as the tempo of their kiss increased. Confidence overtook Reid when Kira's lips parted for his tongue and his hands traveled southward.

Reid was getting exited. This day was going exactly how he planned; the passion of this kiss promising more. As the couple continued they did not notice the approaching visitor that had just come from out of a thick group of trees.

"Kira, Reid. What a surprise running into you here." The trespasser announced, breaking the silence with his booming voice, startling the two. They jumped apart at the intrusion and when Reid saw whom it was his face contorted into a frown. That was the only warning his friend was going to get to leave before the fire had completely burned out.

"Aaron!" Kira exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" A nervous and embarrassed expression graced her delicate features.

"Just taking a walk on this _glorious_ day that the Lord has graced us with," he replied a mischievous smirk adorning his lips.

"Oh, you just missed it!" Kira gushed, all embarrassment quickly vanishing. "Reid just recited the most amazing poem."

"Did he now? Reid you must have found your muse."

Reid sent a horrified look at Aaron, praying that he wouldn't say anything about the little trick he had played on Lily, now thinking it was stupid of him to test the poem on her.

"What was it you were telling Lily the day before?" Aaron falsely questioned, tapping his chin in mock ponder.

"Nothing," Reid quickly defended, perhaps too quickly. "Don't you need to get back for dinner? I know your mother always gets into a frenzy if someone is late to the dinner table." Reid was getting desperate, fear of exposure pulsing through him. Why would Aaron do this to him? Why would Aaron ruin his chances with Kira? What did he care?

"Just a second. Kira, you should have been there. It was quite hilarious to see him sprout off some utter nonsense about flowers blooming, passion swelling, and dealing with creatures to get her love. I nearly began laughing right there! She bought into every word!" A dark look came over Kira's face and Aaron knew his job was done. "My, it _is_ getting late and I must get home. See you tomorrow?"

With that, Aaron walked off, pretending not to see the look of utter outrage on Kira's face and the look of doom on Reid's.

When he was out of sight, Kira let loose hell.

"What the do you think you are doing?!" she screeched, pointing her finger at Reid.

"Now love, you don't underst--" Reid tried to say but she cut him off.

"Did you really recite me the same lines as you did that French harlot? How _dare_ you! You are such an arrogant pig! How _dare_ you treat me like that! Clearly you think of me on the same level you do with that leeching peasant! I shall tell my father and everyone I know what a self centered, arrogant, good for nothing, bastard you are!" With that she turned and tried to walk away but Reid grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You will do no such thing. I didn't mean it when I was saying it to her. I was being sure the poem was good enough for you."

At his feeble attempt at consoling her, Kira let out an enraged shriek.

"Let me go!" With that she swung her arm back and slapped him across the face.

Shocked Reid released her limb and watched as she stormed away, not knowing what else he could do to stop her. All he did know was that Aaron was going to pay and Reid Garwin's revenge is never taken lightly.


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Night

**Disclaimer: **We don't own The Covenant

**Authors:** Brophy, bookworm since birth, SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Okay, this story is now rated M. Thanks to those who reviewed. They are very appreciated! It is quite complicated to write a story where there are basically four or five different plots all going on at once. The action will be coming soon, of course with lots of drama as well. So don't worry.

* * *

**Le Nouvel Espoir**

**Chapter 4: Into the Night**

The loud clop of hooves followed the sleek, chestnut steed Pogue rode through a forest of lush trees right outside of Ipswich. He was late and knew Kate wouldn't be happy with him once he arrived at their special spot, a clearing next to a small stream deep in the wooded area. He had a habit of being tardy and, most of the time, Kate would be seething if she snuck away from doing something important to be with him and he hadn't even arrived until it was nearly time for her to return.

It had scared Pogue when Tyler had started interrogating him. Clearly, his sneaking off wasn't going as unnoticed as he had believed by his all too observant friends. Pogue knew it was wrong to keep secrets from his brothers, but he just couldn't tell them about Kate. There was just no way they could keep the secret from his father and the town. Well, maybe Caleb could, but if he told Tyler, Tyler would most definitely fill Reid in, and Reid would let the whole town know in less than a day. He was worse than the gossiping women in the markets sometimes.

When Pogue got to the towering willow tree Kate was _always_ sitting under when he came to meet her, his already low spirits plunged to rock bottom. Kate wasn't there. He was too late. She had already gone.

"You're late." A soft, familiar sultry voice sent his heart pounding as it spoke behind him.

Pogue whipped his head around and saw Kate coming out from behind the tree. Relief washed over him at the sight of his raven-haired beauty. She had waited.

Kate gave an affronted scoff at the site of Pogue's idiotic smile. "What is that grin for?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You look even more beautiful than last time."

"Pogue!" Kate exclaimed. "That's because we never have _any_ time together. And when it looks as if we will, ether you're extremely late or I can't come at the last minute because I have to help my mother with something. How can we keep doing this? I think its time we looked at this rationally. This can't work."

Pogue's smile dropped like a stone when he realized she wanted to end this. "It can work. It has and it will!" Pogue persisted. "I'm not going to let you go!" His voice was now a low hiss.

"Oh really?" Kate mocked with a roll of her eyes. "And who said you ever had me to let go of in the first place?"

With that Pogue swung himself off his strong-backed horse, tied the reigns to a low tree branch, and strode over to Kate with deliberately predatory steps. He flashed a smile as she backed up, finding herself pressed up to the thick trunk of the tree. He put one hand on her waist and the other hand went to grab her hair and pull her in for a heated kiss.

At first, Kate was furious; who was he to manipulate her this way after making her wait on him every time they tried to be alone? But as his lips continued their assault on hers and as his body pressed into her, Kate's convictions seemed to dwindle more and more until they were completely out of her mind. When his tongue begged entrance in her mouth she gladly responded, allowing the longhaired deputy to explore.

There had been few times where Pogue had Kate to himself long enough to make sweet, slow love to her; he wished there could be more of those opportunities, but they both realized this was not the time for taking it slow. The heat and passion of the earlier fight combined with how long it had been since they had been together made them feel like they were going to explode.

Pogue reached down for the hem of Kate's suede dress and smoothly pulled it over her head. Kate's hands went to the laces of Pogue's trousers, unlacing them as he pulled of his shirt.

When they were both nude, Pogue reached down and grabbed Kate's thighs, pulling her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He started trailing his swollen lips down her throat, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her woodsy scent.

Eagerly, aware their time may be running short together, Pogue adjusted himself to her entrance and plunged inside, hard and deep. Kate moaned his name and relished in the feeling of being filled by Pogue again. Kate's bare back scraped against the bark of the tree as Pogue found a steady pace, hooking one arm under one of her legs in order to get a better angle, trying to hit that sweet spot he'd memorized the location of. He was going to make a point loud and clear.

His pace increased once her loud moans signaled he'd hit his mark. He was sure she was close to falling over the edge. This is what he'd been waiting for. Stopping his eager thrusts, as much as it pained him to do so when he too was so close to his climax, he pulled out of her, dropping the leg he'd hooked so she could stand on that one foot, her other still braced around his hip.

"What are you doing?" Kate huffed out, her breathing ragged and quick, a horrified expression on her face. She had been so close. What was he doing?

"We never finished our conversation," said Pogue as nonchalantly as possible in his current aroused situation. "I believe you were breaking things off...?"

Kate moaned and shook her head no. The nerve of him! He had tricked her and was going to let him do it. She had completely forgotten their previous argument.

"What's that?" asked Pogue.

"I don't want to stop seeing you. I love you!" Kate practically screamed.

At hearing those sweet words, Pogue lifted her leg once again, thrusting back into her. It was true. She did love him. She didn't want to stop seeing him. She had just been angry. It was difficult, sneaking around the way they did. But this... this was all worth it.

The two hit their orgasms quickly, Kate's tightening triggering Pogue's. She arched against the tree, hitting her head as she did, but not bothered by it as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body. She felt Pogue pull out of her quickly, spilling himself onto the smooth, dark skin of her stomach.

A growl escaped Pogue's lips as Kate rested her sweat-covered forehead onto his shoulder. He collapsed backwards, taking Kate with him into his lap. He knew they didn't have much longer and he wanted to spend the rest of their time together holding her.

"Pogue, I need to go back," she said all too soon. "Someone is bound to get suspicious if I disappear for too long." Hearing Kate say that, reminded him of his conversation with Tyler earlier.

"I'm sorry I was late," he apologized. "I ran into Tyler. I hate lying to him, but I know he wouldn't be able to keep it from Reid."

"I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't like this." Kate told Pogue sadly.

"So do I. But you're right, we have to go," said Pogue. They reluctantly stood, Kate cleaning herself up with a handkerchief Pogue offered her. He didn't watch as she redressed, afraid his arousal would get the better of him and he wouldn't be able to control himself, inevitably keeping her longer and risk her getting in trouble.

He had finished dressing slowly, hoping it would prolong their separation, but it still came too soon. Gently cradling his strong jaw, Kate leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth softly before rushing into the mess of trees, disappearing out of sight almost immediately.

He watched her go before turning to his horse, no longer feeling the need to stay in their serene clearing. It felt empty without her there anyway. Pogue untied the reigns and easily swung himself onto the sturdy saddle. He sighed, looking back in the direction his love had run off in before kicking his horse and taking off back in the direction of town.

* * *

"Where is he?!" The sudden harsh voice nearly caused Lily to drop the brush she had been using to groom one of the horses, also spooking the large animal. She quickly ducked out of the stall and the animal calmed moments later, allowing Lily to turn and see Reid Garwin had been the owner of the voice, marching into the stable with malice in his icy blue eyes.

"Monsieur, you frightened me," Lily breathed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She was unsure of why Reid looked ready to kill, but needless to say, it unnerved the meek girl.

"Where is Aaron?!" the blonde Son of Ipswich growled. Something certainly wasn't right. Aaron had obviously done something to upset his friend and Reid was out for blood.

"Désolé, he is not home." Lily's voice was soft, unsure of what the boy would do in his obviously enraged state. Her back pressed against the stable wall as he advanced on her swiftly, coming within touching distance of her.

"This is all your fault, harlot!" Lily let out a shriek as Reid's hands gripped her biceps tightly. "If it weren't for you following me around with lust-filled eyes, none of this would have happened and I would have Kira Snider as my wife by this coming year!" Lily's mind raced with confusion. Surely she hadn't done anything purposely to make Reid this furious. Tears welled in her eyes as Reid's intense stare bore right though her.

"S'il vous plait. Je ne comprends!" Her native tongue was rushed through her tight lips, her nervous state causing her mind to momentarily forget the language she had leaned.

"I don't know what you are saying! All that I know right now is all those lascivious stares and flushed cheeks of yours have ruined everything I've been working so hard for! As if a jezebel like yourself-"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Immediately Reid's firm grip on the girl's arms relaxed and she slid to the floor, thanking the Lord that Rhys had only been in back of the stables chopping wood. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat from the labor and heat and the sun illuminated the entry of the barn, making him look like some glorious angel to Lily.

Rhys rushed to where Lily cowered, on edge now more than ever since Aaron had left that bruise on the high bone of her cheek. Rhys' eyes turned to Reid and he glared at the younger boy. "Who do you think you are comin' here and treatin' her like that? Sayin' those things? She's never been nothin' but kind to you and everyone else around here." Lily's heart pounded at the boldness of Rhys. She feared his words would ultimately get him into trouble, speaking to someone of such social status the way he was.

A mixture of feelings ran through Rhys' body at the current time. Overwhelming anger had of course been his initial reaction when he saw the blonde's hands roughly gripping the slim girl's arms. But there was another feeling that struck and caused him to hesitate at the Garwin boy's words. Did Lily really look at him that way? The jealousy Rhys felt was unusual. He never felt threatened by the thought of Lily falling for another man. He had just assumed she would be with him once their services wee completed and though the two had never spoke of it, it had been implied they would advance their relationship from the way it was now to a more romantic one. Rhys had never even considered that Lily would find another.

"Don't ever put your hands on her again." Rhys couldn't let those thoughts cloud his vision now. Right now, it was an impossibility for Lily not to view him as her knight in shining armor as opposed to her alleged love interest. Not after that aggressive display.

The two young men stood nose-to-nose, eye contact not faltering for a second. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and Lily took this as her cue to break the two away from each other before something bad happened. If Rhys were to lose his temper...

She didn't want to think of the outcome.

Lily stood, using the wall to pull herself from the ground and cautiously approached the two. She stepped between them and pushing Rhys back a bit, whispering French words that sounded like nonsense to the two boys. "You should leave. Aaron isn't here," Rhys firmly stated.

Turning on his heel, Reid left in a huff, unable to look the girl in the eyes. He knew he had frightened her and the guilt was trying to sink in, however his anger still overpowered that feeling.

* * *

Rachel ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Flying past several servants, several members of town hall, and the sheriff and his son, the deputy. Her shoulders bumped in to a few people causing her to look back and apologize quickly before continuing her sprint.

Her mother, Rose, had gone in to labor while preparing breakfast that morning. Her water broke, and she had urged Rachel to go fetch Dr. Simms and her midwife. And that's exactly where Rachel was running to.

She made it to the large structure that held the Simms family. She beat on the door repeatedly. Though it was early she was sure that the doctor was up. Or at least she truly hoped he was.

"Rachel?" the groggy voice of Tyler Simms met her ears.

She looked up at him big brown eyes staring, pleading. "Please tell me your father is home!" she urged.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes as Rachel came in to the house.

"My mother, she went in to labor! Her water broke about ten minutes ago!" Her words were rushed, her face was hot, and she felt like she needed to sit down.

"Whoa." He grabbed her shoulders with his hands, pushing her into a chair. "Slow down…" She stared up at him, pieces of her hair sticking to the sweat that had collected on her brow. "Now, what's going on?"

"Mother's water broke," Rachel rushed. "She's gone into labor, Tyler, your father must come quickly!" she declared.

"Father isn't here…" Tyler's brow furrowed as he pressed his lips together. "He went to Gloucester; someone was very sick and he had to leave late last night." He looked at the worried expression sketched on Rachel's face.

"This can't be happening!" Rachel began to feel her head getting light as her thoughts began to process. "Mother can't give birth without a doctor around..." She whispered shaking her head.

"We'll get the midwife, and see what we can do from there," Tyler stated as he grabbed his case with all of his instruments in it. He grabbed on to Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the house and into town to get the midwife. "Your mother wasn't due for several more days…" he mused.

"I know," Rachel stated trying to keep up with Tyler's pace, but the slightly older boy was literally dragging her at this point.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler muttered to himself, trying to think of a plan in his head. He had helped his father deliver one other baby before, but did he have enough knowledge to do it on his own?

"You'll have to do it!" Rachel announced in a panicked tone.

"I will," Tyler nodded determine.

Rachel's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He dragged her through town, stopping by the midwife's house on the way to the Clenton home.

As soon as they walked in Rachel rushed to the back of the house where her mother was sitting on the floor. Several blankets and sheets were lying around with pillows. She knelt down next to her mother.

"Were you able to find Dr. Simms?" her mother asked between sharp intakes of breath.

"No Mother." Rachel looked down at the ground. "Dr. Simms is out of town. I was able to fetch the midwife and Tyler. Tyler said that he would deliver the baby…"

Tyler walked in to the room with the midwife. He set out his things and he and the midwife discussed what way they were going to go about the delivery. Finding a plan was the easy part for Tyler, keeping his mind focused was going to be difficult.

* * *

After a few long, excruciating hours, Rose and Arthur Clenton were the proud parents of another little girl, Ruthie. Tyler was at the basin washing his hands when Rachel walked in behind him and watched him carefully.

He had amazed her. He was so calm, so knowledgeable during the entire birth; he had impressed her. She watched as he finished scrubbing and grabbed a cloth from the counter, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He started drying his hands looking up at her, those blue eyes smiling.

"You were amazing," she told him honestly. Tyler's face showed his doubt and she touched his arm, "You really were…" She leaned in a bit closer, her voice barely audible.

Tyler felt his body heat increase as Rachel's lean frame leaned in towards his. Her dress accentuated her assets; her waist was defined and now those lips were pouting out at him.

He swallowed hard as she took his elbows in to her hands and pressed her heavenly lips on to his. Tyler's eyes snapped shut his hands resting on her hips as she gave him an innocent kiss on the mouth.

Tyler felt the spark; it ran throughout his entire body as she slowly pulled away from him, her lips parted slightly. He stared at her for a moment and tried to bring his heart rate down.

What she hadn't known was that he had been scared beyond belief during the birth. He had felt such a wave of relief after he had inspected the baby and made sure that she was all right and didn't have anything wrong with her.

But now, now all he could think about was the feeling of Rachel Clenton's mouth on top of his. The way her soft fingers had brushed over the tanned skin of his arms and the way his stomach had fluttered at her touch.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered before disappearing into the back of the house.

Tyler finished cleaning up, his mind racing wildly as he packed up his things and headed straight out to the market to find Reid. Reid had always loved the market place; he found most of his inspiration there. And if one was looking for Reid Garwin, you could more than likely find him there.

And Tyler had, but he noticed the scowl that was written on Reid's features, something that he didn't see often on the blonde's face, except after a fight with Caleb. He wanted to tell Reid about his little victory but he didn't want to rub it in his best friend's face.

"Hi Reid," Tyler greeted his best friend.

Reid glanced up from his paper and looked at Tyler glumly. "Tyler," he replied, rather uninterested.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler inquired taking a seat next to him.

"What isn't?" Reid quipped back. "You look like you just saw your first pair of breasts… what's with you?" Reid smirked at his comrade, distracting Tyler from the reason for his glum mood.

"You know Rachel Clenton?" he questioned.

"The name sounds familiar…" Reid pursed his lips together.

"Very pretty girl, the Judge's daughter?" Tyler tried to explain her to his friend.

"Oh yes, pretty brunette thing, right?"

"Right." Tyler grinned remembering the feeling of her lips on his.

"So?"

"She kissed me."

"You're grinning like a fool over a kiss?" Reid scoffed with a snort.

"Not all of us are as _experienced_ as you are Reid."

"That's right, you're not…" Reid boasted. "So you like her, do you?"

"I do," Tyler nodded his head to confirm what his best friend had said.

"Go for it then," Reid slapped his best friend on the back in a comforting gesture.

"Enough about me. What has you in such a sour mood?" Tyler questioned wanting to get to the bottom of his friend's displeasure. Reid didn't budge. He went back to writing in his notebook. "Come on. Tell me what's going on." Tyler was finally able to coax it out of the blonde.

Reid sighed and started to explain to him about the situation with Kira, Aaron and Lily. He had told Tyler how he snapped at Lily and told her that it was all her fault, when it was actually his fault _and_ Aaron's fault.

"I feel really terrible about lashing out at her the way that I did. As if the girl isn't uneasy enough…" Reid stated, his gaze shifted from his paper out to the market. Tyler noticed that something had grabbed his attention.

He followed his friend's gaze and noticed Lily was walking in their direction. Her eyes met with Tyler and a small smile appeared on her lips as she gave him a polite nod. When she saw Reid, the smile slipped off her face and she looked down at her feet as she walked past them.

"Maybe you should apologize to her, since you like her…" Tyler stated swiftly.

"Yeah," Reid started to say but then he caught on to the rest of what Tyler had said. "I do not _like_ Lily," he stated, his icy blue gaze settling on Tyler.

"I can see it, the way you look at her," Tyler looked down the road to watch her walk in to a shop. "She's an attractive girl, there's nothing wrong with liking her."

"You're right," Reid stated firmly his eyes settling in on her figure. "She is attractive, but what could I possibly get from a servant girl?" Reid asked his arrogant attitude lurching forward.

Tyler shook his head as he watched Reid carefully. His blue gaze had been on Lily ever since she walked by, he couldn't look away, and that only meant one thing in Tyler Simms book.

Reid Garwin liked the Abbot's indentured servant girl, Lily.

* * *

"What are you hiding?" Caleb asked once again. Sarah had been leading him to the beach, smiling secretively. Each time he'd asked, the smile would widen as she replied, feigning innocence.

"Haven't you heard of surprises Caleb?" He scowled a little and it made her laugh. With the sound Caleb's ears perked up and a slow smile spread across his face. "You will find out soon enough." With the statement, Sarah and Caleb ascended up the slope and were welcomed with the glow of fires in the distance, illuminating the beachside "The view is breathtaking here," she sighed wistfully. "And what better way to have a feast than surrounded by the beauty of nature."

Or rather, the beauty of a breathtaking young woman. Sarah was so carefree, so uncontrolled by social demands. If only he could have a life such as hers. Caleb relished in the thought, a thought that would allow him to be with her.

He took his time to explore the landscape. A few large fires were lit around the shore, a lilting melody floating to his ears. People were dancing around the fires, others laughing and toasting with their mugs of drinks cheerfully. A large pig was roasting on the spit, various other hearty meals prepared near the light of the fire. The delicious smell wafted within the air, increasing his appetite. He hadn't really eaten food outdoors, but the open scenery with the fresh ocean air proved to be an experience worthwhile.

They descended the sandy dunes and Caleb watched as a familiar figure walked towards them "Sarah!" her father exclaimed, hands outstretched in greeting. "My dear, I have been waiting for you. Dances are never the same without your presence." His gaze fixed itself to his second guest. "Ah, hello again Mr. Danvers. It is good to know my daughter is making acquaintances with such a fine young lad." His eyebrows rose inquisitively. "Pray will you be able to stay and feast with us? I know this is somewhat--" his eyes lifted to the sky, thinking of a better term "--uncommon, to most people of your station," he summed. Nevertheless his lips twisted into a smile of warm welcoming. "But I am sure you will enjoy it."

Caleb reassured him with his own sincere smile and nod "Thank you sir. I'm sure I will also."

* * *

Caleb and Sarah sat and ate for a duration of the evening, Sarah introducing him to some of her acquaintances and laughing at some of the now inebriated men dancing. He had watched her cheerful reactions, enjoying the smile that lit up in her eyes. As if sensing he was watching, her gaze met his, eyebrow raised in question with suppressed amusement.

"Up."

His brow drew together at the question, or rather order. "Pardon?"

"You heard my fathers boasts," she lifted herself off the ground, dusting of her dress. "Now we shall see them in practice."

His head tilted back as he peered up at her "What are you speaking of?" Somehow he had a feeling this was the surprise she was hiding from him.

Sarah smiled, an impish glint in her eye as she took a large hand in both of hers, restlessly tugging at it for him to stand. Caleb chuckled before lifting himself off the floor, eyebrows raised in question for an answer.

"We are going to dance," she answered simply.

Caleb frowned a little before wringing his hands behind his back. "I am – not sure, how to dance to such a tune," he admitted rather reluctantly.

He seemed shy, an adorable quality to see in such a man.

"Then would you like to be sure?" she said her voice buoyant and playful.

His eyes locked with hers, the heated gaze raising goosebumps on her arms. A charming smile accompanied his warm voice as he replied, "With your assistance, very much so."

Sarah advanced closer, her hands covering his, much smaller in comparison. She savored the warmth and life that flowed within those hands. "It is time for you to know the way of real dancing Mr. Danvers." He raised an eyebrow, a smile glittering in the depths of his brown eyes.

And with that she led him near the fire, teaching him what it was like to be free.

If a wish could come true, then Caleb wished that the moment would never end.


End file.
